I'm not gonna drink again!
by koukoutsi
Summary: What happens when the countries drink a little too much at America's birthday party?


I was supposed to work on my other fanfic 'Regret' but this idea just came to me and I wanted to write it down before I forget it. One of these days I'll try to update Regret as well this one.

Except for France and China, other pairs like RussiaxCanada, PrussiaxEngland, GreecexJapan are mentioned.

**

* * *

I'm not gonna drink again!**

It was a hot day of July and the countries held a World Conference. At that moment America was talking about the usual 'building a hero thing' and of course nobody was paying attention to him. Japan was scribbling secretly something on his notepad pretending to be keeping notes, while listening to Switzerland talking about his latest cheese invention. Close by, Russia was intimidating an extremely frightened Latvia and a little farther England was arguing with France. Naturally Greece was taking a nap, oblivious to a very content Turkey who was painting a mustache on his face.

"…and with building a hero all together the problem regarding Global Warming will be solved. Ok, suggestion approved" said America smiling brightly. Everyone stopped what was doing and turned to stare at the said nation. "Leaving that aside, you're all invited to my birthday party this evening" continued looking very happy. No one said anything but it was obvious they would go. They wouldn't want to lose the chance of hanging with other nations, cause due to their heavy schedule they wouldn't be seeing each other any time soon.

After that was said, they all headed to their homes to get ready for the party. A couple of hours later all the countries were standing in front of America's house reluctant to ring the bell, but what the hell it was America's birthday and they didn't want to leave him all alone on a day like this. They would tolerate this annoying fella for a night. As soon as England rang the bell, America rushed to open the door. Everyone got in, gave their presents to him and wished him happy birthday. America urged them to go to the living room where a buffet full of hamburgers was waiting for them.

"What the heck is all this?" England exclaimed when he saw the hamburgers. "Are we supposed to eat them?" he really looked rather disgusted.

"Shut up and start eating" an answer came from someone who was standing behind him. England turned to see who was that rude person that dared to speak to him in this way and came face to face with Prussia. "It's only for a night, so deal with it". How dared to speak to him, a great country like England, in this manner? He tried to think of something clever to answer back, but he couldn't come up with anything good. "Ok" he answered, "but I won't do it because you said so". He gave him a glare, took a hamburger in one hand and something that looked like a punch in the other and walked away. 'What a duche? Who serves punch nowadays?' he thought.

Few meters away, Japan was talking with America… more like America was doing all the talking and Japan was only nodding politely. Poor guy! "So I did this and then that. What do you think?" America asked a very confused Japan who didn't listen to anything that he had said. He tried to come up with an answer that wouldn't offend the other person and so he finally said: "I think you did very well. Well done!" and he gave him a thumbs up.

"I know!" he said looking delightful that his friend praised him. After that, Japan excused himself and left in search for Greece. 'What was he talking about?' he thought, but anyway he was glad he didn't say anything that would offend his so called friend. 'Where is this damned Greece?'. He finally found him outside playing with a bunch of cats.

"Where did all those cats come from?" asked Japan giving him a confused look. He didn't think that America would keep so many cats in his house. "I don't know they just followed me here" was his answer. He looked very content, smiling happily like a child that was given some candy and took a few of them in his arms. One of them climbed to his head and another two on his shoulders. Japan giggled. Cats really loved him. He took a cat on his arms as well and they headed to a bench so that they could have a chat.

Back to the house America was looking for England to give him a lecture about his hero idea again, so England was trying his best to avoid him. France was trying to isolate Canada and seduce him but with no success so far, China was talking to Russia about an idea he had regarding a trading issue between their countries and Austria was talking with Switzerland and Lichtenstein while Hungary was taking snapshots of everyone in the room.

"Let's all start drinking" America raised his voice so everybody could hear him. Everyone stopped chatting and looked at him puzzled, they were drinking punch. "I'll bring beer, wine, scotch, sake, vodka and everything else you want." The other nations looked thrilled and America disappeared in the kitchen to bring the booze. A little later he appeared with what he had promised and they started drinking.

France was looking rather perplexed because Canada was talking lively with Russia and didn't pay any attention to him. So he decided to drown his sorrow in scotch, beer, wine and everything he could get in his hands, though he didn't touch vodka. He wouldn't drink anything from the country of this jerk who took his precious Canada away from him. Another nation was drinking heavily as well, stealing glances to the said couple. China was extremely angry and was barely holding himself from knocking Canada down.

England was nowhere to be found, so America decided to pester Greece and Japan who at that moment were coming back from their stroll in the garden. "Greece, Japan! Of course you'll hang out with me buddies, right?" he pleaded. They took pity of him cause nobody talked to him and kept ignoring him, so they agreed. "Great, so Greece let's drink ouzo" he said and clapped his hands cheerfully. "I prefer tsipouro" Greece answered. "I have tsipouro, let's go get some" he said and the three of them went to get it. They came back holding their glasses and then France noticed them. Being totally pissed that he didn't seduce his beloved Canada, he decided to flirt with Greece. He wanted to give him a try long ago. He didn't believe he lost to him and he was curious to know what's so good about him. So he approached the three countries and said to Greece with a sexy voice and his most charming smile that no one could resist. "So Greece, mon amour. Wanna break the world record with me?" he winked and send him a kiss. Japan petrified when he heard that, America giggled, but Greece looked very calm as if what he just heard was something normal. Japan finally snapped and shouted "Of course he won't" giving him a deadly glare at the same time. Immediately he blush furiously, he couldn't believe he blurted that out, now everybody will believe that he and Greece were together. Not that this wasn't true, but he preferred to keep his love life private and away from prying eyes. Greece finally answered "I'm taken as you see, so give it up man!". A deep red colored Japan's cheeks and he punched Greece's arm with all his strength. America burst into laughter when he saw Japan's reaction and mocked him, "We all know about you two, so don't bother to deny it".

France flinched and walked away dejected. He poured another drink. China who was nearby saw him and joined him. "Are you also down aru?" he asked. "Yeah" France answered, "Russia, that bastard, stole my dear Canada" he mourned. China agreed and gulped down his drink. They kept chatting for a long time until they both were wasted. After that they disappeared somewhere.

Meanwhile, the trio of drunkards, America, Greece and Japan were singing karaoke. America had taken his shirt off and was trying to strip off Greece as well. He didn't even try to strip off Japan cause he knew he would receive a good punch from him. Greece who was wasted as well and was singing a traditional Greek song, let him do as he wished while Japan was kicking America and threaten him to burn him alive. Finally, Greece's shirt was off and both him and America were laughing and waving the shirt in the air.

* * *

France had an unbearable headache probably from his hangover. He heard sheets shifting from the other side of the bed and he opened his eyes to see who was there. "China?" he said surprised. China murmured a 'mmm' and rubbed his eyes. He was confused for a moment but when he realized that he was in be with France from all people, he jumped and fell of the bed. "What the hell are you doing here aru?" China screamed pointing at him. "I was about to ask you the same thing. And what was that all about? Even a ghost would scare you less" he said and looked offended. "What did we do aru?" China didn't even listen to what he said. "Well, isn't that obvious? We had some fun last night" he said and chuckled. As he said that, France felt a sharp pain in his lower body. His eyes opened wide and one would think that the eyeballs would fall out. "China what did you do to me?" he screamed. China burst into laughter and said to him "You were the bottom? Too bad I can't remember anything!" now he was laughing really hard. France blushed, gathered his clothes and stormed out of the room. 'His expression was priceless' thought China rather amused.


End file.
